Smashing Blue
by brevityofwit
Summary: AU, complete. Neji, a college senior, needs to get a life. To help him out, Sakura and Tenten drag him to a club where people are hooking up, breaking up, and dancing ‘til they drop. He’ll need more than a drink to survive tonight. Several pairings.
1. Part One

A/N: Happy birthday **AWickedMemory**! (I fixed it this to show your new user name ^^) My gift to you. The second part will be up soon because I wanted to make sure to post at least part one on your actual birthday. Also, there is a certain person missing from part one, but that just makes the suspense build up even more!

A/N #2: Characters may be slightly OOC and I apologize for that, but it is an AU so that shouldn't be _as _bad…oh, and I made Sakura and Neji best friends, sort of. I don't know pairings include: (eventual) ShikaNeji, KanKarin, TenTem, Saku/?? and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any songs I reference in this story.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

/action/

_emphasis_

* * *

Smashing Blue

"What _are _you doing?" asked a very annoyed Hyuuga upon seeing the back of a stranger throwing _his _clothes randomly behind them.

"Raiding your closet," came a voice from behind him, "what does it look like?"

Startled, Neji turned around to come face to face with a smirking girl with bright pink hair. He stood in front of Sakura, his mouth hanging open slightly in puzzlement at the implication of her words.

Shaking his head from side to side quickly to get out of his stupor, Neji glanced over his shoulder once and turned back to Sakura.

"_Why _are you raiding my closet?" he asked, his teeth grinding together and his anger rising due to this sudden intrusion on his room and privacy.

"And who the hell is in there?" He pointed an accusatory finger at his open closet doors at the same time as one of his t-shirts was thrown in his face.

Removing the shirt with more force than necessary, Neji was about to stride forward and stop the mysterious person from tossing anymore of his clothes on the floor and furniture, but Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Our plan's been foiled Tenten, you can come out of the closet now," the young woman said to her partner in crime.

A resounding "damn" was heard from the closet and out stepped Tenten, dark hair piled rather sloppily on top of her head in her standard two buns, "Sakura you know I've been out of the closet for five years now." She winked suggestively at the other girl while Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders innocently and turned to the person whose closet she had been ravaging.

"Hi Neji, how've you been?" She looked at him with the face of a child whose hand has just been caught in the cookie jar but who knows there is still a chance to make a break for it.

"Dandy," he deadpanned. "Now, why are two in my room and why, _Tenten_, did you decide to imitate a tornado in _my _closet."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Neji. Sakura spoke first as she walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "To put it simply, we, as your closest friends, decided that you need a break."

"Yeah," Tenten continued, walking up to his other side and propping her elbow on his shoulder, "You've been cooped up in your room for the past three weeks. We've hardly seen you and you haven't even IMed or texted. We were worried."

Neji turned to her and glared, "That's because I was trying to finish my thesis. It is imperative that I finish it because it will impact my final grade and help me get into graduate school. A _good _graduate school at that. I haven't thought about anything else because this is what is most important."

Sakura grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was facing her. "More important than your sanity?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation.

"Well, either way, you're done with your thesis, right?" asked Tenten.

Neji shook off Sakura's grip on his chin and turned to face Tenten. "I've completed the third draft and sent it to my advisor but—"

"Good!" Sakura exclaimed and turned Neji around to face her again. "Then you won't mind taking a well-deserved break for all your hard work. Tenten and I were really hoping you would say "yes" so we'd be able to catch up and all. What do you say?"

Neji narrowed his eyes, knowing Sakura was up to something, especially since she was using the "all teeth and no lips" smile.

"Well…if it's only a small break…."

"Wonderful!" Sakura let go of Neji so suddenly that he stumbled into Tenten who made sure to get a good grip on his arms to keep him from falling over. She turned back to Tenten who was still holding on Neji.

"It's settled then," she beamed. "You're going clubbing with us."

Neji's eyes went wide. "What?! I did _**not**_ agree to that!"

He struggled against Tenten's grip but was unable to break free from the young woman. She was on the university judo team for a reason.

"You heard Sakura, we're going clubbing. Why do you think I was in your closet? It wasn't because I suddenly had an urge to cross-dress."

Neji tried to glare at Tenten but couldn't because she was behind him and still held him in a tight grip. "You had _no_ right to go through my things and I am _not_ going clubbing!"

Sakura, who had taken over Tenten's job of going through Neji's clothes while he bantered with the brunette, now stood up and walked over to the two and pointed her finger right in Neji's face.

"Yes. You are. You already agreed to take a break. It's not our fault that you didn't wait to hear what was in store," Sakura paused as she noticed a figure walk by past the door. "Oh look, our reinforcements have arrived just in time."

"What reinforcements? Get off me Tenten, I mean it." Neji said as he attempted to look over his shoulder unsuccessfully at the young woman who had now managed to lock his arms firmly behind his back.

Sakura smiled at Neji. "You'll know soon enough."

She walked out into the hallway and shouted at the retreating figure, "Hey Sandman! In here!"

Neji's eyes widened.

"No. Not him." He said this more to himself than to Tenten, but she heard him anyway.

"Aww, what's the matter Neji-kun?" Tenten looked at the door over his shoulder as Sakura walked in followed by a tall young man who clearly sported makeup on his, more even than Sakura had on. "I thought you and Kankuro were friends?"

"I wouldn't exactly go _that _far," Kankuro said as he set down the case he had been carrying onto Neji's desk. "More like acquaintances, really. It's not my fault that he doesn't hang out with me. I'd want to hang out with me."

"You'd also want to have sex with yourself if it was physically possible," Neji retorted.

Kankuro smirked. "Yeah, well even then, I'd still be getting more than you."

Sakura was about to open her mouth and tell Kankuro and Neji that the teasing had gone too far when she saw the latter turn his head away.

"What?" Kankuro asked, then smirked. "No comeback? Or you just can't come?"

/punch/

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kankuro rubbed his shoulder where Tenten had just punched him. Hard.

"For being a dumbass!" Tenten said and punched him again. "Not everyone is a man-slut like you so just leave it."

"Man-slut?! If I'm a man-slut then you're a…."

Sakura turned to Neji while those two continued to argue. "It's okay, you know, being single. I'm single and I'm perfectly fine with—"

"I'm fine with being single, Sakura," Neji interrupted her.

"So what aren't you fine with?" she prompted, wanting to know what was bothering her friend.

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head. "Kankuro is a dumb ass, but he wasn't off the mark. Being single means I won't be disappointed when I put myself out there and everything goes wrong."

"Aww, Neji, dating isn't always easy," Sakura soothed. "It's hard to find someone you have a real connection with. Believe me, I know."

"And it's even harder when you're looking among your own sex, not knowing who's genuinely interested or who just wants to use your body or who still thinks of you as a freak. I'd rather be practical by staying single and not have to deal with any of it."

"But if you did that, you'd still be missing out on someone who's genuinely interested in you," Sakura replied.

"Maybe," said Neji, "or maybe not. I'll take that chance, though. Even if it does get a bit lonely sometimes, I'm still happy where I am, Sakura."

"Whatever you say…" she said, leaving the conversation for another time because right now, she had work to do.

Turning around to where Tenten and Kankuro were still going at it, she shouted, "Leave it you two! The club opens in two hours and you know how the line gets. So, let's fix up Neji and get out here."

"Look," Neji began in an attempt to thwart Sakura's plan once more and move further away from the topic of his social life or lack thereof, "You all obviously want to go clubbing. I do not. So why don't you use the time you were going to spend on getting me ready by getting yourselves ready."

Sakura just smiled. "We're already ready, Neji."

"What…" his voice tapered off as he noticed, for the first time, exactly what everyone was wearing. Sakura sported knee-high black boots that complimented the black shorts and skirt combo she was also wearing along with a slim burgundy and gold sleeveless top.

Tenten had chosen a formfitting Mandarin-style dress with blue and green hues that stopped mid-thigh. Like Sakura, she, too, wore knee-high boots except hers were white.

But if anyone looked like they were about to go clubbing, it was Kankuro.

He wore a sleeveless black graphic tank with some band's image and name Neji had never heard of printed on it. Tattoos of various desert attributes and animals were now visible on his arms due to this shirt choice. His dirty-blonde hair, usually hidden underneath a hoodie, was gelled to appear as if a nuclear bomb had dropped on it, it was going in ithat/i many directions. Not only that, but his hair also sported red tips.

But the pièce de résistance was Kankuro's pants.

They were leather.

"When did you do this?" Neji asked while silently thinking to himself, _"And how did Kankuro get into _those_ pants?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed Neji and shoved him into a chair.

"We got ready this afternoon because we knew it would take a while to convince you to come with us. And it would take even longer to make you over."

Neji turned and looked at the pink-haired girl standing behind him. "I still haven't agreed to—"

Sakura interrupted Neji as she whispered to him, "You're going to come with us, Neji. Admit it, you need to stop being a recluse and go out and have fun. You can't be afraid to try something new…."

"I am _not_ afraid," he said vehemently.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow in response and watched as Neji's eyes wavered slightly to show his uneasiness, but he didn't turn away from her.

"Okay. Look, the club we're going to is very…how shall I put it? Open to everyone. Nobody in there cares about labels or stereotypes. They may care about your dancing skills since that's what the club is all about, but trust me, you're not going to stand out. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And you'll be with the three of us. Don't you think you've been alone long enough?"

She looked at him and awaited his answer, but his face gave nothing away.

Taking a breath, Neji sighed because he knew that Sakura was right. They had been friends for years because they always knew what the other needed to hear and Neji had been avoiding this particular conversation for a _long _time.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go to the club with you."

"Wonderful!" Sakura clapped her hands and turned around to talk to Kankuro.

"I will not promise to enjoy myself, though," Neji said after her before muttering to himself, "It's highly unlikely that I will anyway."

"Tenten, put together an outfit," Sakura ordered. "Kankuro, do your magic."

"Excellent," said the Sandman as he donned gloves and approached the back of Neji's chair with a bottle in each hand.

"_I'm going to regret this," _Neji thought and closed his eyes not wanting to know _anything _that Kankuro, Sakura, and Tenten were doing.

_An hour or so later…_

"I can't _believe _you dyed my hair!" shouted a voice from behind the open closet doors.

"Get over it!" Tenten shouted back.

"It's only a few highlights, Neji." Sakura tried to quell his anger.

"Yeah, really," put in Kankuro. "And it's a _fantastic _dye job, too, for what I had to work with."

Neji's head, now sporting blue streaks in his dark brown hair, poked out from behind the door.

"Are you insinuating something, Subaku?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kankuro crossed his arms. "What if I am, Hyuuga?"

Sakura let her head fall back and raised her arms to the ceiling and asked, "Why me?"

She lowered her head and looked at Neji. "For the tenth time, the color washes out. Now, finish putting on the outfit Tenten chose for you."

Neji glared but he did like he was told, not wanting to incur the wrath of Sakura any more than he already had.

"Besides," Tenten piped in, "The color looks good on you, and it matches the outfit perfectly!"

A grunt was her only response.

Kankuro looked at his watch. "We're gonna be late if he doesn't get his ass moving."

"So you have to wait an extra ten minutes to get laid," Sakura replied. "I think you can handle that…at least I hope you can." She looked at him suspiciously while Tenten snickered.

"Alright. We can go."

All three students stopped bickering and turned toward the voice. What they saw actually surprised them. Well, the girls anyway. Kankuro just looked smug and pleased with his dye job.

"Neji," Sakura began, "you look…."

"Hot." Tenten finished.

Sakura and Kankuro both looked at her strangely while Neji raised an eyebrow, not expecting that answer.

"What?" she asked innocently. "He does. If I didn't like girls and was single, I'd take him in a womanly fashion right here, right now."

"Uh, yeah," Sakura attempted to change the topic. "What Tenten means is that you look good, Neji. You're set for your first club!"

Sakura had to thank Tenten for putting together a look that suited her best friend quite well. His hair was loose instead of pulled back like he normally wore it. The few new highlights were indigo blue and blended in well with his dark hair. They matched the dark blue shirt button-up shirt Neji also wore. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone to reveal a tight black t-shirt. This combined with the tight but not _too _tight black pants that he also sported and Sakura had to admit that Tenten was right.

Neji looked damn sexy.

"Let's get this over with," Neji stated and the four of them headed out to the club.

* * *

Waiting in line outside the club, Sakura put her arm through Neji's and looked up at him.

He did not look happy.

"C'mon Neji, give it a chance," Sakura started. "You never know, you may end up having a good time."

He turned his head and looked at her. "I doubt that."

"I know I'll have a good time," Kankuro shouted over his shoulder at them. "I'm meeting up with Karin and getting some tonight. Oh yeah."

Tenten scoffed. "Didn't she break up with you last week?"

Kankuro brushed her off. "Nah, she was just in a bad mood. She'll be all over me and _begging_ to take me back to her place the moment she sees me."

"Whatever you say." Tenten rolled her eyes. "At least, my girlfriend never kicked me out of bed twice in the same night."

Kankuro's eyes went wide as he turned toward the young woman beside him. "That was _one _time. One time! Stop reminding me!"

"Then stop telling your sister about your "nightly exploits." You know it just gets thrown back in your face." Tenten smirked.

"I should have never introduced you two." Kankuro shook his head.

Behind them, Neji turned to Sakura. "Promise me one thing."

"Sure," she said.

"You won't leave me alone with _him_," he said and pointed to Kankuro.

Sakura chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't leave you alone with Kankruo. And I won't abandon you tonight, either. But who knows, Neji. Maybe you'll meet someone who'll steal _your_ attention away from _us_?"

"I highly doubt that is going to happen."

"Whatever you say," Sakura replied as the bouncer opened the club door in front of them.

The four friends walked into the club, as the music drifted outside and the neon blue lights of club's name "Smashing Blue" shown down on them.

* * *

To be continued in part two.

And yes, the title is taken from the song "Smashing Blue" as heard in _Gravitation._ I don't own that either. ^^


	2. Part Two

A/N: So, this turned into three parts. The last part is written but I need to beta it first. You'll thank me later. It **will **be posted tomorrow.

Until then, I leave you with part. Everything from the last chapter still applies here.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

/action/

_emphasis

* * *

  
_

Part Two

The bass of a Japanese pop song reverberated throughout his body. (1)

"_This DJ definitely knows how to pump up the volume," _he thought idly as he looked at the shaggy-haired, bearded man who was currently spinning a record.

Seated at a corner booth, he scanned the dance floor, wondering if his friends had gotten lost in the sea of shimmering bodies.

"I should have known they'd abandon me first chance they got," he muttered to himself as he got up to leave.

"_Who's_ abandoning _who_?" came a voice from behind him. "Sit your ass down!"

He turned and nodded his head. "Hey, Kiba."

The man in question jumped the two steps up to the actual booth and swung his arm to meet and clasp his friend's hand in mid-air.

"How's it goin' Shikamaru?"

The other man shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it's going, I guess."

"That's all you have to say?" a voice accompanied with a blonde head shouted at him. "Shikamaru! Where's your enthusiasm?"

"You know, I think I left it at home," he said and leaned forward into the young woman's embrace as she kissed him on the cheek. "How are you, Ino?"

"I'm pretty good. I'd be better, though," she spoke and turned to look at Kiba next to her, "if _someone_ knew how to tell time. You can blame Kiba for us being late."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" he shouted.

"Good." Ino smiled and slid into the booth next to Shikamaru. "So, what did you order us?"

He raised a single eyebrow in response to her question.

Ino laughed, "Kidding! But really, I'm surprised you don't have a drink in your hand or a cigarette by now."

Shikamaru leaned back and snapped. "Why? Do I always have to look like I'm drowning my sorrows in alcohol or nicotine?"

"Umm…" was the only response Ino had to Shikamaru's sudden change in attitude.

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, Shikamaru asked, "Sorry, just…never mind. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, you know," Ino began quickly and happy fort the change of topic. "Chouji's outside with his girlfriend. I saw him before we found you; he said he'd be up in a few as soon as Ayame's shift starts. Sasuke's somewhere. Probably in the bathroom making sure his eyeliner runs _just_ right. And I'll give you one guess as to where Haku is."

Shikamaru looked Ino in the eyes and they both smiled.

"The bar." They answered at the same time and then turned toward the place just mentioned.

Sure enough, at the far corner of the bar was Haku. They had met him two years ago when they first came to _Smashing_ _Blue_. Aside from dancing, drinking, and generally having a good time with friends, Haku's agenda for clubbing always included the same thing: hit on the bartender.

Currently, he was whispering something to the bartender, and judging simply by what he was wearing, Shikamaru was fairly sure he could guess what it was.

The young man, who looked younger than Shikamaru and Ino but was in fact three years their senior, had on _very _tight jeans with several holes in them stylistically and strategically placed, of course. The short-sleeved button-up shirt that was half undone was also a size too small and rode up enough to expose a few inches of skin as Haku leaned across the bar. Shikamaru couldn't see his face because Haku had let his hair down, but he was 99% certain that if he could, that Haku's expression would read something like: "Throw me down on the bar right now and take me you delectable Grecian god."

Even Ino sitting next to him was less slutty in her appearance and she was wearing a silver halter-top with a black miniskirt and three-inch heels. Compared to Haku, Ino was a saint.

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Shikamaru commented absently.

"He never will," Kiba pointed out. "Once he sets his mind on something or in this case, someone, he _has _to have it."

"I still say it's Haku that Britney is talking about in that song, (2)" Ino said and nodded her head. "He's addicted to this guy and going crazy because he can't have him."

Shikamaru snorted. "Look, here he comes."

They watched as their friend made his way over to the booth and gathered more attention than he had gotten from the bartender.

Haku slid in beside Ino leaving Kiba the lone chair occupier. He gave the girl a quick hug and said, "What's up guys? You having a good time?"

"Not much," Ino put in. "Seems like _you_ were, though." She winked for good measure.

Haku sighed and stared longingly at the bar. "I wish. One day. One day he's going to crack. I know it."

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, the day you walk up to the bar naked and ask him to suck—"

"Anyway!" Shikamaru interrupted. He really didn't want to break up the fistfight that would have ensued had Kiba finished that sentence. "Did you happen to put in a drink order?"

Haku put his hand to his chest. "Just who do you think I am? Of course I did! I ordered everyone's usual. Chouji and Sasuke better show up, too, because I don't like paying for people. Especially people who don't pay me back." He looked pointedly at Kiba when he said this last statement but the other man simply shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "What?".

"Aw, thanks sweetie!" Ino said. "Thank goodness you're here to bring some life to the table."

"Hey!" shouted Kiba and Shikamaru at the same time.

"I try my best," Haku smiled back and raised his eyebrows.

"And yet, you haven't succeeded once in two years," Shikamaru stated dryly.

Kiba let out a low whistle while Haku got up from the booth.

"I forgot to order something for myself. I'll be right back," he said and left.

"Ouch! Shikamaru. That's low, even for you. What's up with you?" Ino asked, slightly abhorred at her friend's insult. "You're not acting like yourself tonight."

"Yes, because we all have to act the same all the time," came a new voice as a person approached their booth.

A young man dressed entirely in black, including the gelled hair and eyeliner that shadowed his eyes sat down in the chair opposite Shikamaru.

"To be abnormal in such a normal world is just _wrong_." The new person smiled wide.

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. "Funny Sasuke. We all know how you like to break society's rules."

"'Sup man?" Kiba gave Sasuke a high five. "Where've you been?"

"Had to make a phone call," he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Took longer than I expected."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" shouted Kiba. "Goth-boy's got a girlfriend!" He smacked Sasuke on his back, which caused him to almost choke on his cigarette.

Coughing, Sasuke turned to Kiba and shoved his him backward in his chair. Kiba was able to _just _catch himself from falling onto the floor.

"It was my mother, dogbreath. Watch what you say."

Laughing it off, Kiba right himself and leaned on the table. "Sure, sure."

"Dogbreath," Ino mused. "That's not half bad."

"Hey!" Kiba scrunched his face and pouted.

Ino reached across the table and held his hand. "I only meant that is sounds endearing. Dogbreath. It suits you."

"You would know," muttered Shikamaru.

"God Shikamaru! What _is_ with you?" Ino half-shouted while Sasuke and Kiba rolled their eyes.

Shikamaru shook his head, not wanting to get into this conversation with Ino. Instead, he let his eyes ghost over the crowd until the combination of blue hair and determined eyes caught his attention.

"Look," he nodded his head toward the entrance. "Newbies."

"He's right," Sasuke said having glanced over his shoulder. "I've never seen them before."

"Pink-hair's not new," said Kiba. "I'd remember that sweet ass anywhere. Oh yeah." He grinned and nodded his head until there was an audible /smack/ .

Ino glared at Kiba even after he said "Sorry."

She "hmphed" and turned away from him to look at the newcomers.

"That's Sakura," Ino said. "The one with the _sweet ass_ that Kiba likes." She smacked him again, but Kiba knew not to say anything.

"We went to grade school together," Ino said flippantly before her eyes went wide.

"That bitch!" she slammed her hands on the table. "She stole my outfit!"

"Here we go," Kiba muttered and scooted out of Ino's range so she couldn't hit him again.

"No, she really didn't," said Shikamaru.

"What makes you a fashion critic all of a sudden? Do you _want _me to comment on what _you're_ wearing?" She crossed her arms, daring him to say more.

He smirked. "Go ahead."

"C'mon Ino, you won't win," Sasuke started and puffed on his cigarette. "Besides, Shikamaru has dressed more strangely than this before. I thought you'd be used to it by now. I am and I'm a freakin' guy! Besides, he's right. Aside from the black skirts, you and what's her name are wearing different outfits. Deal with it."

"So why do you hate Sakura so much?" asked Shikamaru, changing the topic.

Ino shook her head. "Ever since she hit puberty, all the boys fawned over her. She even had not one, but _two _stalkers in high school."

"Oh, I see," Sasuke started, "You don't hate her, you _envy_ her."

"I do not!" Ino scoffed. "I would _not _ have wanted to be stalked by the guys who were after her is disturbing. Being followed around by Superbrows and the Loudmouth all day? I don't think so."

"So, is one of her stalkers still after now?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke gave him a strange look.

"Nope," Ino looked to where Sakura and her friends had settled at a table. "I've seen the blonde guy and the other girl here before, but the other guy is new. Maybe he's her current stalker. I wouldn't be surprised…."

"Here we are lady and gentlemen," said Haku bearing a loaded tray. "Drinks all around!"

"It's about time," muttered Kiba as he took his and Ino's drinks.

"Bottoms up everyone!" Ino smiled and took a nice swig of her drink. Everyone else followed suit seconding the sentiment.

"Cheers," Shikamaru mumbled as he continued to watch a group of friends that were not his own across the room.

* * *

"Welcome to _Smashing Blue_, Neji. Best club in the city." Sakura turned around and beamed at him. "C'mon. We better snag a table before they're all taken."

Neji focused on the bouncing pink head in front of him, just slightly wary of his surroundings. Yes, he knew the definition of a club meant dizzying lights, pounding music, and dancing bodies, but he didn't think there'd be this _many _people.

Neji followed Sakura and navigated carefully through the swarming bodies. He couldn't help but notice that everyone exhibited their own unique style. There were so many colors and patterns that it made his eyes dizzy. Or maybe that was just the strobe light?

Either way, Neji did notice that while he was silently observing people, they were also looking at him. Once he saw that someone was looking at him ("_They're probably laughing mentally at my hair,"_ he thought) he ignored them and moved on, not wanting to accidentally agree to some proposition based solely on eye, face, and head gestures.

Although, he had to admit, some of the people there _were _nice to look at.

"_Especially the one in the corner booth, over there. He's too far in the shadows, though, I can't make ou—_look_ away. He's looking over, so look away," _he thought and turned his eyes to the pink head in front of him.

The four friends sat down at what looked to be the last empty table. Tenten and Kankuro sitting next to each and continuing to bicker while Sakura and Neji sat across from them.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura turned to Neji, propping her head on her hand.

"It's…," Neji finally looked around the club as a whole, "very bright."

"Bright? That's it?" Sakura scoffed.

Tenten joined in the conversation. "Let it sink in for him, Sakura. This is a big step for our little Neji!"

Kankuro guffawed while Neji glared at Tenten.

"I have never been to a club before. I have nothing to compare it to, so I am taking my time in assessing it."

"Well, while you assess, I'm going to get some drinks. Any requests?" asked Tenten.

"Just get the usual," Sakura replied. Kankuro nodded in agreement and Tenten left for the bar.

"So, did you tell him?" Kankuro asked, a smirk on his face.

"Tell me what?" asked Neji looking between the two of them.

Sakura looked at him.

"Just a word of warning," she said pleasantly.

"What? Only one?" Neji asked lightly, thinking it was a joke.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't use the restroom. If you have to go, find Tenten or me and we'll show you to the all-night coffee shop a few doors down."

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why not?

"Trust her," Kankuro said. " You don't _want_ to know why."

"Great. My first clubbing experience is starting off so well."

"It would be awesome, Neji, if you'd just let it," Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "You're too uptight. You need to loosen up!"

"Who knows," Kankuro interrupted, "Depending on how loose Hyuuga gets, he might even get laid. God knows, he needs it."

"I _will _dump this drink on your head, Kankuro. Leave him alone or else do you want me to share the story of your first time in a club?" asked Tenten as she handed out drinks.

Kankuro glared. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Tenten smiled deviously.

He turned away from her and back to Neji. "Okay, Hyuuga, listen up. Avoid the restroom at all costs. Especially the women's restroom."

"What are you—" Neji began before Kankuro continued.

"The owner of this place, well, he's a little eccentric."

"A pervert is more like it," Sakura muttered as she took a drink.

"He likes snapping pictures of people in…intimate situations, shall we say?" Kankuro looked to Tenten who nodded her head.

"You have to be joking." Neji said.

"Wish I was," Kankuro said, shaking his head. "The facts are these(3): Jiraiya is the biggest perv in this town. Bigger than me and that's saying something. So, watch out for the restrooms. It's a club so people go in there to do more than just you know what, which is why you'll also see the flash of camera and hear screams in there, too. It's Jiraiya's method of making sure no one dirties up his club _too_ much and also his source material for the pornos he writes.

"So," he continued, "If you do hook up, avoid the restroom and a tall guy with long, bushy white hair. My suggestion would be to use the hallway behind the DJ booth. It's hidden from view and not too many people go there because they think it'll be too loud but it's probably the quietest place in here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Neji deadpanned. It was difficult to tell if he was being sarcastic or genuinely taking Kankuro's advice.

"The DJ! Thanks for reminding me Kankuro!" Sakura told him.

Kankuro looked puzzled but replied, "No problem?"

Sakura took Neji's chin in her hand and turned him toward the DJ before saying,

"You are currently listening to the _amazing_ musical craft of Audio Jesus."

"I can see where he gets the name," he said as he took in the sight of a man in his mid-thirties with shaggy brown hair and a scraggily beard who sported aviator sunglasses while bobbing his head in time with the music.

"He has the uncanny ability to turn classics into contemporary techno _so _good, you'll have an orgasm while you're dancing to them," Tenten explained.

Kankuro smirked. "Care to prove to that theory?"

/slap/

"What the—" Kankuro started as he was slapped in the back of the head.

"What was that, honey?" A tall young woman with long red hair, glasses, and what looked like a rather _revealing _trenchcoat-turned-dress asked.

"Heh heh, nothing Karin! Babe. Darling?" Kankuro attempted, unsure.

Karin smiled wickedly and Neji silently reminded himself _not _to get on this woman's bad side.

She then sat down on Kankuro's lap and faced the group.

"So who are you?" she asked Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga. And you?" he replied impassively.

"I'm Karin, Kanky-kun's girlfriend," she said, giving he boyfriend a pat on the head.

"It's a pleasure."

Karin's mouth opened wide. "Look at that! A man with _manners_. You could learn from this Kanky-kun."

Kankuro just blinked.

"You girls waiting for anyone else?" asked Karin, "Or can I steal my guy away from you?"

"Please," Tenten said, "Take him. I'm just waiting on Temari and then we're hitting the dance floor."

"Okay, have fun! Nice meeting you Neji!" Karin said and pulled Kankuro up from the seat by the front of his shirt. "As for you, we've got some unfinished business."(4)

"Hell yeah," Kankuro said and let himself be pulled away by Karin.

Neji blinked. "Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much," Sakura and Tenten said at the same time.

"Tenten! Sakura!" Neji saw a woman a few years older than himself yelling from across the room.

"Hey hun!" Tenten waved back. She stood and hugged and kissed the other woman when she arrived.

Taking her hand and sitting down, Tenten said, "Neji, this is my girlfriend, Temari. Also, Kankuro's older sister."

"If you want blackmail material on my brother, now is the time to ask," the blonde woman said smirking.

Neji liked her already.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So, I hear this is your first time here at the Blue?" Temari asked, taking a sip of Tenten's drink.

"Yes, it is."

"Have been up to the bar yet?" Temari asked, her eyes gleaming.

Tenten answered for Neji. "I got the drinks. Sakura and I wanted to ease Neji into things a little at a time. And don't worry, your brother already told him about Jiraiya."

"Damn." Temari snapped her fingers.

"What is so special about the bar," Neji asked.

Sakura leaned over so she wouldn't have to shout over the music.

"The bar has just about everything. Including the craziest bartender you'll ever meet."

Neji looked skeptical, but Temari brushed off Sakura's words.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of. Z-man's really cool even though he looks scary and menacing." Tenten and Temari giggled.

"That's an understatement," Neji said upon getting a good look at the barkeep. The man looked more like bouncer than a bartender with a grey tank-top exposing several tattoos up and down his arms. And was that a scarf wrapped around his face? Weird…

"He's been here forever," Sakura added. "No makes a Hello Kitty(5) like he does."

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A Hello Kitty," Temari explained. "It's the club's signature drink. You should try it. It's fan-fucking-tastic."

"I'll keep that in mind," Neji said.

"What do you say, baby," Temari turned to Tenten. "You up for some dancing?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Tenten smiled and downed her drink. "See you later!"

Temari winked and waved and followed Tenten to the dance floor.

Sakura leaned her head on Neji's shoulder. "How you doin'?"

Neji gave a small laugh. "Apparently, I am doing better than you are at the moment."

Sakura straightened up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Neji then asked, "How many drinks haveyou had again?"

Sakura's jaw dropped open. "You think I'm sloshed!"

"Well, if you aren't after two drinks, then Tenten certainly is after three." Neji said and inclined his head to middle of the club.

There, Tenten and Temari were dancing and lip synching to the current song. Tenten was _very _into it.

"_You look so fine that I really wanna make you mine"_ sang Tenten along with the band.

She stopped and eyed Temari up and down, mouthing, _"Big. Black. Boots."_

Keeping in time with the song, Temari lip-synched, _"Looong, brown hair."_ At the same time Tenten removed the clips that held her buns and let loose her own long, brown hair before pulling Temari close and kissing her soundly.

Appropriately, they pulled apart just as the band sang, _"Are you gonna be my girl?"_

"Yup," Sakura said. "Tenten's gone. You didn't know she was a dancing drunk, did you?"

"Gee," Neji mocked, "I never would have guessed."

Sakura laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You wanna join them?"

His eyes widened. "You can _not _be serious."

"C'mon Neji," Sakura pleaded. "Let go and rock your body!"

"Please say you did not just say that."

"You know you want to," Sakura continued, "This is what clubbing is all about. Forget your paper and your worries and just…dance. That's all you have to do."

Neji eyed her warily.

"You'd make your best friend very happy…" she said and looked to where Tenten and Temari were now dancing to a French pop song(6).

Night sighed and gave up. "Fine."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Yes! I'll be with you the whole time, so you won't be alone. But trust me, your first time on the floor is a once in a lifetime experience, it's that exhilarating."

"If you so say," Neji said, still unconvinced but willing to give it a try if not for Sakura's sake, then to prove to himself that maybe a little change might not be _that _bad.

He hoped.

* * *

Haku had come and gone with the third round of drinks. He was currently back at the bar with a new plan of attack thanks to a sarcastic remark from Sasuke but one which Haku thought made a lot of sense. Chouji had shown up but couldn't bear to be away from his girl when she was still in the same room as him, so he went to sit at the bar and chat with her between orders. Meanwhile, Ino had dragged Kiba off to the sweaty mass of convulsing bodies by saying, "Come on dogbreath, let's dance," which left Shikamaru and Sasuke alone at the table with their drinks.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Shikamaru asked a Russian song changed the tempo.(7) Finally.

"I get tired of a lot of things. Be more specific," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You know? Dancing. Drinking. Clubbing. All of it?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong," Shikamaru started with a slight air of defensive about him. "I like hanging out with everyone. The more I go out with the group, the less Ino nags me, which is always nice."

"Yes," Sasuke continued, "But even when we're here, you and I usually end up sitting up here and drinking and mocking the others as they get drunk off their asses."

"That's just it," Shikamaru said and turned to look at Sasuke. "We do the same thing every weekend. A little variety would be nice every once and a while."

"Let me get this straight," Sasuke began. "You, Shikamaru Nara, are actually _suggesting_ trying something new?" He sat back.

"Well, that's a first. I thought you liked—oh, I get it." Sasuke smirked.

It was Shikamaru's turn to look confused. "What is there to get?"

"You, that's what. It's not about wanting to do something new. You don't want to change things up." Sasuke put his forearms on the table and leaned closer.

"You're tired of sitting back and watching how happy your friends are out on the dance floor whether they're with people they know or with perfect strangers. Because here you sit, too apathetic to go out there and get what you want so now you're sulking because of it and making excuses." Sasuke nodded once in to emphasize his point.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sat back and took a swig of his drink. "When was the last time you went out on the floor and danced with Ino, Kiba, and Haku?"

"What does it matter?" Shikamaru replied but avoided Sasuke's eyes by gesturing flippantly.

"When was the last time you went out there and danced with _anyone_?"

Shikamaru scanned the crowd. "Kiba should not be allowed on the dance floor. Not with the idiotic moves he's making."

"You're avoiding the question." Sasuke smiled.

"So? You're asking the wrong question."

"When's the last time you had a date?"

Shikamaru's eyes shot back at Sasuke who smirked in response.

"Face it. You're _lonely_."

Shikamaru brushed off the comment. "What about you? You just described yourself you know."

"I am _far_ from lonely," answered Sasuke. "My partner lives two hours from here. Why do you think I always meet you guys here every two weeks instead of _each _week?"

Shikamaru processed the information quickly and realized what Sasuke was saying was true.

He continued, "I keep you company, Shikamaru, because I would rather help a friend have a good time by having a nice conversation and be faithful to my partner instead of getting drunk and acting like a fool. Look at Kiba."

Shikamaru didn't have to look, he had already seen Kiba's _atrocious _dancing and needed no reminding of it.

"Case in point. I don't care if I was left alone up here because I have someone waiting for me, but I didn't want to leave you by yourself. I know what that's like. It's no fun," Sasuke finished.

Shikamaru hmphed.

"I guess I should say thank you, then."

"This is going to sound _especially_ cheesy coming from me but," Sasuke went on, "it's what friends do. Now, get out there and find yourself a one-night stand so I can nurse my drink in peace."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "That's not exactly what I'm looking for."

"Oh? So you _are_ looking?" Sasuke asked, a smug look on his face.

The other rolled his eyes. "You think I've just been chilling and talking to you all this time? I do silently scout the crowd from time to time."

"I underestimated you, Nara," Sasuke quipped.

"Thanks," Shikamaru deadpanned then leaned back in his seat. "But seriously, I would like to find someone who's actually worth my time. One-night stand or more, it's me who'd be putting in the effort and I want to get something out of it. More would be nice, but in a place like this, I won't get my hopes up."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "You never know."

"Ha!" laughed Shikamaru. "Do you know how _low_ the probability is that I would _actually _find someone in this crowd who's intellectually appealing and equally stimulating?"

"What?" asked Sasuke. "Looks don't matter?"

"Eh, they're a bonus, but they're not what I care about. I would rather be able to hold a compelling conversation with a person and have them _challenge_ me than sleep with the first person that throws themselves at my feet but can't remember their own name in the morning."

"Okay," Sasuke looked out at the crowd and pointed. "How about him? The one who's attempting to dance."

Shikamaru saw the young man Sasuke was pointing at. "He looks like a prey who's been caught in the jaws of the predator. He's hiding it well, though. His friends aren't really noticing."

"So, already, you know that he don't want to let his guard down and since he's not partaking of the club atmosphere as much as everyone else, you can bet he's not drunk. Or at least, he's smart enough not to become a robot dancer like everyone does once the music gets going."

"Okay, I'll admit, he caught my eye when he first came in. One look and I knew he wasn't a usual clubber. Other than that, it's hard to tell what exactly he's thinking…." Shikamrau trailed off, thinking to himself.

/Smirk/

"I knew it," Sasuke said. "You've been ogling him all night. Admit it."

Shikamaru turned to look at his friend, his eyes narrowing in concern over how much his friend _thought _he knew.

"I noticed that you had your eye on him. You even went back to search the crowd for him a few times already tonight. Making sure he didn't leave before you took your chance, hm?"

Shikamaru turned away from Sasuke. "Maybe. Good reconnaissance should help a mission succeed, right?"

Sasuke shook his head in mock disbelief. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there and tap that before someone steals your chance."

Shikamaru blinked. "Careful Uchiha. Prolonged exposure to Kiba has proven you're likely to lose countless brain cells as well as your sanity."

"Careful Nara," Sasuke shot back. "Someone's about to make a move on your man."

Unconsciously, Shikamaru turned and scanned the crowd. He exhaled a breath he did not know he had been holding upon seeing this opportunity still waiting for him.

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

Shikamaru got up from his seat and was about the leave his annoyingly astute friend when he turned around.

"So, will we ever get to meet her? Him?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. I have to give Kiba a _heart-to-heart_ first so he knows to keep his mouth shut. One word, good _or _bad, out of his mouth and I _will_ kick his ass."

Shikamaru nodded and started off again while Sasuke laughed quietly to himself.

"Lazy bastard," Sasuke muttered but smiled to himself.

He hoped that the chance his friend was taking would work out, and if not, Sasuke was fairly sure he would at least be amused with the scene that was about to occur.

* * *

Footnotes:

1- "Sparkle" by Ayumi Hamasaki

2- Reference to Britney Spears' "Toxic"

3- Reference to the wonderful tv series _Pushing Daises._

4- Cue "Business Time" by Flight of the Conchords

5- Hello Kitty is a drink I made up for this fic unless it actually exists in which case I don't own it.

6- "Nonchalant" by Chapeaumelon

7- "Ya Soshla S Uma" by t.A.T.u.


	3. Part Three

A/N: Here's the last part. This was supposed to be a one-shot and turned into thirty pages...wow. I listened to a specific set of songs that I thought were "clubby" music while I wrote this hence why there are certain references.

The same thing from the first part still applies. I don't own it and what not.

Enjoy.

* * *

Part Three

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well, you better believe it since you're doing it, though not the _best_ job of it…."

Neji glared at Sakura while she just laughed and watched him slowly start to get his groove on.

He wasn't doing _that_ bad considering this song wasn't what she would have picked for him to start out with. He just wasn't doing well either. This song was just a _bit_ too techno for him, but she couldn't let him flap around like a fish out of water.

"Here Neji, let me show you," Sakura said and took his hands, placing them on her hips.

He grinned. "I had no idea you felt that way, Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. "Ha ha. This'll teach how to move. Feel how I move my body in time with the music."

Sakura placed her own hands on Neji's hips and started to move his body for him, mimicking her own movements.

Neji almost flinched at the touch but he went along with it.

"Think you got it?" Sakura asked and let go, stepping back so she could ass his progress.

"Maybe. I don't know. Dancing is not my forte. Maybe I should quit while—"

"You're girlfriend's right," a voice came from behind him.

Neji turned around was met with a pair of dark eyes and an amused expression on a _very _nice face.

The amused young man continued. "You just need to listen to the music; it'll tell what to do."(8)

Neji paused as he didn't know what to do next as several thoughts ran through his head: _"Who is this guy? Why is he offering me dancing advice? I wonder if he's—" _

Blinking to get himself out of his stupor, he said the next thing that came to mind: "Sakura is not my girlfriend."

"_Idiot! How more obvious could you be?" _He closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

"Trust me," said Sakura, nodding to the stranger. "I'm _not _his type."

"That's good to know," a small smile appeared on his face that Neji did not know what to make of.

"Hey, Neji," Sakura interrupted his thoughts, "I've done all I can for you, so I'm going to grab a drink."

"What?" he asked, confused as to what she was driving at.

"I'm leaving you in this guy's more than capable hands," she replied and gently pushed Neji forward and into the other person.

There was nowhere for Neji to go except into the guy's chest or into a random stranger. Well, slightly more random than the person he was just shoved at.

"I hope you have better luck than I did!" Sakura waved and walked through the crowd toward the bar. (9)

While straightening up and taking a step back, he was able to fully take in the person before him.

The young man looked to be his age, maybe a year younger. He had longish dark hair, pulled back into bushy ponytail, a few strands escaping here and there. Complimenting his dark eyes were the silver earrings he wore, two in each ear. Further down, he sported a mesh t-shirt that revealed a small tattoo on the upper left shoulder, the image difficult to distinguish through the shirt. Last, but certainly not least, he wore a red kilt with a black plaid pattern, complete with black military boots. (10)

Neji had to admit, he had actually seen _stranger _fashions in the club already tonight, but this one was definitely unique.

"I guess if I'm going to teach you, I should probably introduce myself," the kilt wearer said. "My name's Shikamaru."

"Neji," he replied.

"Yeah. I kinda got that from your _not_-girlfriend." He smirked.

Neji shook his head. "Yes, well…what is it you were saying about the music?"

"I said 'the music will tell you what to do,'" Shikamaru smiled as new song began to blend in with the old one.

"Just our luck, this is much better to dance to," he said, mimicking Sakura's movements earlier and pulling Neji closer by his hips while he placed Neji's hands on his sides. "Do you hear that "clapping" sound underneath the voice?" (11)

Neji paused for a moment. "Yes…"

"Now wait for it…" Shikamaru said and slowly started move Neji's hips. "You'll hear it turn into the beat and when that happens, move in sync with me."

Soon Neji clearly heard the change in the clapping noise. There was no way he could _not _heard the beat. He also felt Shikamaru move him backward at that same time as he was still moving his hips. Neji had been doing the same thing, but instead pulled Shikamaru toward him as they now added another motion to the dancing.

"Very good," Shikamaru said. "You reacted with the music without me saying something. You're a natural."

"I doubt that," Neji replied and looked away. "I do not dance that often. Ever, actually."

"Well, you're certainly proving yourself now," Shikamaru said. "But you never forget how to do it since it's basic physics. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction: dancing is your body's reaction to the music."

Neji quirked an eyebrow.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Okay, so that's total bullshit, but didn't it sound good?"

"It made some sense," Neji replied, "I think I understand a bit better about letting my body follow the music in a way."

Shikamaru smiled. "Exactly. I told you that you were a quick learner."

"Yes, well…" Neji began but felt awkward talking in such an intimate setting.

Changing the subject, he asked, "So, do you come here often?"

"_Could you be anymore cliché?" _he thought to himself.

Shikamaru snorted and nodded. "My friends drag me here every week, it's become somewhat of a tradition since it's close to home and they like the atmosphere. How about you?"

Neji suspected Shikamaru knew the answer, but did not want to appear embarrassed so he looked him in the eye.

"This is my first time at a club. It is quite an interesting experience. Especially the dancing."

"I know what you mean, this is the first I've danced in I don't know how long."

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you said you come here every week?"

"Ahh," Shikamaru started then stopped, caught by his own words. "I do. I just don't dance normally." He adjusted his arms so that he was now helping Neji move his upper body in time with the music.

Not missing a beat and _very _curious about the answer, Neji asked, "Why was tonight different?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth but found he had no words although he knew exactly _why_ he stepped onto the dance floor tonight.

Luckily, he was saved by the change in song.

"Fantastic," Shikamaru said as he looked toward the DJ and back to Neji. "Time for your next lesson."

"You're avoiding—" Neji started but was interrupted.

"I _love_ Spanish music," said Shikamaru, pulling Neji as close as he possibly could with one hand on his back and the other clasping his hand. "I may not be able to understand all the words, but I what I can understand is the _feeling_ behind the song. Listen to the combination of the music and voice and let it all wash over you."(12)

Neji was listening to what Shikamaru was saying but he was also distinctly aware of the other man's hands on his body, his own hands mirroring those of his instructor.

Shikamaru put his mouth next to Neji's ear and whispered, "Give your entire body over to the rhythm and just…_let_ _go_."

Their bodies moved in sync with one another and the music, first one stepping forward and the other following and then reversing. At the same time, Shikamaru ran his hand slowly up and down Neji's back in time with the music.

Following along with Shikamaru's movements and watching him lip-synch with the song, Neji realized that never in his life had he felt something so exhilarating, enthralling and _sensual _as this.

He proved himself wrong in the instance when the music came to a sudden stop at the same moment as Shikamaru pulled him flush against himself.

Neji looked directly into Shikamaru's eyes and he looked right back with an unreadable expression, their faces only inches apart until the music began again and Shikamaru let him fall back, but only slightly.

They continued to "let go" with the music as Shikamaru had said to do, but they moved slower, neither one willing to be the first to look away.

Finally, the song changed once more and snapped them out of their reverie. Shikamaru looked to the bar and then back at Neji. "How about we take a break?"

Still trying to determine just _what_ that last dance was all about, Neji simply nodded and let Shikamaru take his hand and lead him through the crowd.

He failed to notice the shocked and surprised eyes of a trio of girls standing off to the side, their heads close together and talking excitedly.

* * *

The two young men each took a seat at the bar. There were plenty to choose from since most people were still out on the floor dancing.

Neji got his first up close look at the mythologized bartender as the man walked over to take their orders.

"Yeah?" his voiced grated the single syllable through the cloth wrapped around his face.

"I'll have some water, please," Shikamaru said as Neji looked at him curiously before answering "The same."

"That's a surprise," he said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked and turned in his seat to face him. "You ordered the same thing."

Neji simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I know my limit," Shikamaru went on. "Although I haven't reached it, I'd still like to be clear-headed for the rest of the night."

Neji's brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru looked slightly taken a back. "I'm assuming we were going to have a conversation. At least, I was hoping we would. You seem like you'd be fun to talk with, or did you think I wanted to do something else?"

"_That damn smirk."_ Neji looked away as their waters were set down, and taking his up, took a sip.

"No," Neji answered, "I think that's a good idea. You can't have a good conversation if you can not think clearly."

Shikamaru took a sip of his own water. "You said this was your first club, so I'm assuming that you didn't come here by choice."

"Not at all," Neji replied. "Sakura and two of our other friends dragged me here. They said I needed to get away from my work in order to keep my sanity."

"What work would that be?"

"I am in the middle of my senior research thesis, and I need to finish it by next week before I send in my graduate school applications."

Shikamaru looked intrigued. "I should have known you were a college student. You look the type."

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is." Shikamaru assured. "Besides, if it wasn't then I'd be dissing myself."

Pale eyes went wide. "_You're_ a college student?"

"Yeah, what'd you think I was?"

Neji looked away. "I don't know exactly…but you do not look like a typical college student."

"Neither do you Mr. Blue Hair," Shikamaru shot back.

"Do you have something to say about my appearance?" Neji asked and crossed his arms, "Because I can not even begin to list all of the faults with your own."

Shaking his head and laughing, Shikamaru replied, "The first time I saw you, I was reminded of that weird demon chick on _Angel_." (13)

/blink/

"Did you just call me a girl?"

For the first time that night, Shikamaru began to feel uncomfortable.

"_Damage control Nara. Do _not _let this chance slip away," _he thought.

"Technically…I _alluded_ that you looked a girl. A woman, actually, who used to be a god and can kick some serious ass. It's actually a compliment if you think about it."

Neji looked unconvinced.

"No lie. The creator of that show always empowers his female characters. It's really interesting to watch his work because there is an entire level of social and political commentary that most people just gloss over."

Tilting his head to the side, Neji said, "I have _never_ heard television described that way before."

Shikamaru smiled. "That's because you've never talked to me before now."

"Well then," Neji leaned closer, "I should do that more often."

"Really?" Shikamaru started to lean closer as well. "What would you—"

"Shikamaru! What're you do~ing?" shouted a very tipsy voice. Neji saw a young blonde woman attempting to walk toward them but having some difficulty keeping her balance.

"Shit," Shikamaru said, eyes wide upon recognizing the voice. "We gotta go."

Grabbing Neji's hand, he pulled him out of the chair and took a few steps before stopping.

His escape options were limited, what with a clearly drunk Ino behind him and a swarm of people to his front and left. He did not want to have to deal with his friend and her hyperactive boyfriend. Not when he was finally enjoying himself after months of sulking with Sasuke and more importantly, not when he realized he'd become _very_ attracted the person he was with.

There was a gentle tug on his arm.

"This way," Neji said and began to take him toward the loudest part of the club, carefully side-stepping people too engrossed in the music to notice the cat and mouse chase going on.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when Neji led him behind the DJ and his library of records and through a hidden doorway.

Neji stopped and peered around Shikamaru and out into the club before looking back at him.

"A successful evasion, wouldn't you agree?"

Shikamaru was still pleasantly surprised over how Neji took control of the situation. "I would. I didn't even know this was here, so how did you? I thought you said you've never been here before?"

It was Neji's turn to smirk. "A friend of mine gave me the rundown on the place, warning me about the owner's strange hobby of photographing people in the restrooms as well as telling me this hallway was a good place to go if one does not want to be…discovered."

"Ahh," enlightenment dawned on Shikamaru's face. "So there _is _an ulterior motive for you bringing me back here."

In the darkness, Shikamaru thought he saw Neji give him a sharp look.

"…or not," he finished, shrugging his shoulders to cover up his gaffe.

He started to shift in the awkward silence when Neji stated, "You never answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Since you _don't_ dance, what brought you out to the dance floor tonight?" Neji smiled.

Shikamaru was almost certain that Neji could see the answer just by looking into his eyes.

Leaning back against the wall, Shikamaru looked away, "Lately, I've just sort of been…drifting by and not really caring about much of anything. I've always been lazy, I'll admit that, but this wasn't like me either. I didn't realize that I had gotten so out of touch with people, even my own friends, until my one friend said something."

He looked back at Neji. "I guess sometimes we don't always get the obvious. But what I've really wanted all this time was a change, someone to talk to and hang out and have fun with but who would appreciate what I said on another, _closer_ level. So, when you came in earlier, I saw that you looked out of place although you tried to hide it and I thought…maybe. Maybe _he is _someone like me who doesn't know why he's here and is looking for something, someone, he hasn't yet been able to find."

Neji stepped closer and reached his hand up to cup the back of Shikamaru's head. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

He pulled Shikamaru toward him, pressing their bodies closer than they were just an hour before on the dance floor and kissed him.

Ignoring the flashing lights, the noise of the crowd, and the beat of the music, in that moment they were the only two people in the whole of _Smashing Blue_.

The kiss was gentle yet firm, as each wanted to assure the other that yes, this was more than just a one-time rendezvous in a dark corner.

Shikamaru put his hand on the small of Neji's back, pulling him closer if it was at all possible, while Neji took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The world went on without them as people laughed and danced to the music spun by the Audio Jesus and drowned their sorrows in their drinks while others yelped as they were blinded by a camera flash.

A young man clad all in black nursed his drink and dialed a much called number on his cell phone while another helped his girlfriend into a seat and got her some water to clear her head. Two girls went to the bar and dragged their pink-haired friend out to the floor to dance leaving behind the bartender who covertly slipped his phone number on a piece of paper under the drink of a young man who looked to be unlucky at love.

While in the shadows behind all the music two people pulled apart, but not too far, and smiled at one another.

"What do you say we go have another dance? I'm sure Sakura would love to see your progress," Shikamaru offered.

Neji replied, "Okay but you're buying me a Hello Kitty afterward."

Shikamaru laughed, "It's a date, then."

As the two young men walked back into the flashing lights of the club, the music drifted behind them into the hallway, the lyric ever so appropriate,

_And it's bad news…I don't blame you, _

_I do the same thing, I get lonely too. _(14)

Fin.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Footnotes:

8- "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk

9- Apparently, I always use Sakura as the catalyst in all of my stories…

10- Why is Shikamaru in a kilt? Because I wanted him to look different from all the other guys and a kilt was a unique way to accomplish that.

11- The song Shikamaru is "teaching" to is supposed to be "Because the Night" by Cascada.

12- The sultry Spanish song is "La Tortura" by Shakira

13- A reference to the character Illyria in season 5 of _Angel_.

14- Lyric from the song "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley. The rest of the song does **not** fit the overall tone of this story, just this one part does.


End file.
